


Fine Things

by anenko



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course a gentleman like Mr. Tsuruga would be able to appreciate Kyoko's current finery.  Why, hadn't he stopped short and stared when Kyoko first entered the room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink, with the prompt: Ren/Kyoko- blushing; "He's giving himself away, but she's just so cute."

The dress was a thing of _beauty_: generously lined with lace and ruffles, with sequins glittering merrily from the bodice. It was _perfection_ given physical form. It was, Kyoko thought joyfully, _hers._

"Isn't it wonderful, Mr. Tsuruga?" Kyoko said, voice low and reverent as she handled the material of her skirt. She could almost _see_ the fairies who would have worked on such a masterpiece: their wings tiny and glittering brightly as they fluttered over the dress, needles flashing, their sweet voices raised in song.

Mr. Tsuruga smiled, very gently. "It certainly is," he said, "_eye-catching_, Miss Mogami."

Kyoko beamed at Mr. Tsuruga, her face flushed with pleasure. Of course a gentleman like Mr. Tsuruga would be able to appreciate Kyoko's current finery. Why, hadn't he stopped short and _stared_ when Kyoko first entered the room? Mr. Tsuruga had recovered quickly--he was Japan's number one celebrity for good reason!--but Kyoko had almost been able to feel the weight of his gaze.

Her heart fluttered oddly at the memory.

The dress truly was magical: even the stirring of Kyoko's dark and cold heart wasn't enough to dampen her joy. Had she not fought for this moment for years? And now--now!--Kyoko was a _princess._ Kyoko flung her arms out and twirled. The skirt was too heavy to flare properly, but slid across her legs in a way that made Kyoko tremble with delight.

Kyoko came to a slow stop, her chest heaving.

Mr. Tsuruga was watching her, lips fixed in an odd half-smile, his cheeks flushed.

"Mr. Tsuruga? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, smile taking a more familiar shape. "You reminded me of a girl I used to know, a very long time ago. She would have appreciated your dress, I'm sure."


End file.
